I Can't Let You Go
by Satsuki Ayuhara
Summary: [SakuSyaoTouyaYuki] a songfic from the song by Cueshe. Syaoran confesses his feelings to Sakura, who actually recognizes him. OOCness is lurking every corner of this songfic.


**I Can't Let You Go**

**Author's Note:** HI! This my first written work and it's a songfic about a song sung by Cueshé! (for those who live in the Philippines, you should know) It's entitled " I Can't Let You Go". ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tsubasa Chronicle. And I don't own the song "I Can't Let You Go" either because it is sung, played and owned by Cueshé ( I just wish I could own both )

Reminiscing about finding Sakura's feathers,

Syaoran sat there, still in the silence. Then he saw something worth fun.

The pocket radio,used by his foster father to transmit messages to his comrades.

Having nothing to do, he turned on the radio.

It sounded static, so he changed the station. Then, the radio DJ announced…

" _and the next song is "I Can't Let You Go" by Cueshé". Sit back and relax."_

The song sounded new to Syaoran, so he decided to listen and sing along…

_I've been to many places  
I've met different races  
I've seen so many faces  
But it's you I can't forget_

The song suits him. They've journeyed through far and wide to find the Princess' feathers. They've made many friends. But now that the journey has ended, she has no idea of who he is, but it is he, who cannot forget. Then the song continued…

_I've been through high & low  
'til I got nowhere to go  
I got this funny feeling  
That it's you I'm still missing_

It really does suit him. His life has been through high and low since childhood until Sir Fujitaka died. But he has this weird feeling, that it is Sakura, he is missing. The song once again continued to the chorus…

_So baby come on don't let this go  
You know I love you so  
Don't throw away  
Let our love grow  
I cant let you go_

"Sakura, you should have known that I have loved you before you have forgotten me. If you shouldn't have forgotten, we already have made our love last for a lifetime." , Syaoran said passionately. What he doesn't know, a figure was standing behind him.A figure that has something to reveal to him. With that, the song continued once more…

_We've always been so strong  
We almost had it all  
Don't give up now or leave  
'Coz we will always be_

Syaoran sang that part. "_I wished Sakura was here to have heard this"., _Syaoran thought to himself. The figure behind him blushed a light tint of pink.

The chorus played two times. Syaoran, in his state of lovesickness, talked to himself on how to confess his true feelings to the Princess. The figure, just stood there, planning to surprise the lad in front, but blushed in a darker shade. The band continued to play…

_Lets come to think of this  
Look at all the goodness  
Why can let this happen  
'Coz its you that I'll always be loving_

The band could not be heard because Syaoran sang the part in a louder tone. "Who will be, Syaoran?", asked the figure who turned out to be the one he loved, Princess Sakura". " Oh, princess, I didn't notice that you were here a long time ago"., Syaoran sad shyly as he blushed. " I begged Mistress to return Princess Sakura's memories of Syaoran. Mistress had pity on the Princess and Syaoran so she returned the Princess' memories of you. Mokona is a good actor, no?"., Mokona said but the two were not listening. "So, Syaoran, who will be the one that you said you will always be loving?". , Sakura asked him. "Come on, Syaoran! This is your last chance, don't blow this!", Syaoran's conscience said aggressively. "You"., Syaoran confessed. Bangs of his chocolate hair were covering his blushing face. Sakura's heart throbbed. Tears of joy rolled down from her emerald eyes. "I'm glad.", Sakura said while tears of joy rolled down from her eyes to her cheeks. Syaoran's heart throbbed. " Because Syaoran… _I love you"_., Sakura said. Three words that came from Sakura became music to his ears. Their faces were only two inches apart from each other. His lips slowly landed to hers. Their tongues intertwined and danced. Their first kiss. But the radio is still on…

_Oooooh, I can't let you go  
Oooooh, I won't let you go  
Oooooh, I'll never let you go  
Oooooh ,I can't let you go_

They didn't mind. "Sakura, I'll never let you go"., Syaoran said passionately. "Me too"., Sakura replied. They hugged each other and kissed once more.

"Eww. My sister and the brat making out. My eyes, they feel like they're poked by hundreds of needles"., Touya said sarcastically as he and Yukito watched from the balcony of the castle.

" Your Highness, isn't it about time you get a brother-in-law?", Yukito giggled while teasing Touya.

" Shut up! And isn't it about time you call me my real name?", Touya said to Yukito, in the state of being annoyed.

" Your Highness, is it the first time you see lovers kiss?", Yukito annoyed Touya again.

" How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Touya and stop annoying me! Get lost!", Touya said angrily, still annoyed.

" Whatever you say, Your Highness"., Yukito disobeyed Touya and walked away, still giggling.

" That man, really has the guts of teasing and annoying me. Geez. But to be honest, Cueshé's not that bad and not more than three years I'm gonna have a brother in law.

**Author's Note:** So, you like it? I think it's a bit OOC. Syaoran is OOC. Please review anyone! Criticisms are highly accepted!

- Satsuki- chan


End file.
